nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Holokara
Holo-Kara, as he is called by 90s Kid, or Fake-Kara, as he is called by Harvey Finevoice, is a holographic copy of Linkara, who originally created it to serve as a distraction when fighting off against the monsters of Silent Hill. He then had it serve as his replacement for when the real Linkara went to search for the mystery of why his magic gun and magic in general wasn't working. History Holo-Kara is basically the same as the normal Linkara, doing reviews that his creator programmed him to do. However, during his review of Rock 'n' Roll #31, 90s Kid does his usual shtick and interrupts the review to show his bizarre standards and what he finds awesome. At the end of the review, Holo-Kara warns 90s Kid to not interrupt his review again, but the idiotic child believed that his presence is what kept the show going, to which Holo-Kara responded by phasing through his chest and grasping his heart. Holo-Kara then threatens to hold it until it stops beating if 90s Kid attempts to interrupt again before letting go, much to 90s Kid's shock and horror. Later, Harvey Finevoice, having heard about Holo-Kara's attempt on 90s Kid's life, confronts the living mirage, seeing that something has gone wrong in its programming. When Holo-Kara threatens Harvey, the latter opens fire on it, but the bullets merely go through him. The hologram then shoves him back, warning him to pay him more respect the next time they meet. Holo-Kara continued his duties, reviewing bad comic after bad comic until Marville #3, which enraged him enough to resort to alcohol and somehow get drunk despite being a hologram. Drunk, he went to sleep after the review, at which the others plan to destroy him in order to survive. Their plan is basically to shoot Holo-Kara with rapid-fire weapons in the hopes of overloading the forcefields that protect the mobile emitter so they can destroy it and Holo-Kara. After Holo-Kara reviews the Tandy Computer Whiz Kids: Answer to a Riddle, Harvey and 90's Kid attack him with the tommy gun and chaingun respectively, until the chaingun runs out of ammo and 90's Kid resorts to using the (newly recharged) BFG. Dr. Linksano and Pollo hide behind some boxes and try to help them by hacking Holo-Kara, but he uses a backdoor built into Pollo's body (that Holo-Kara himself provided) that disables him. After ranting about how hopeless their situation is and how "No one can stop what has started here." Linkara shows up and shoots him with his Magic Gun, effectively dropping his shields. Quipping that he "might know somebody". Holo-Kara attempts to explain the situation, but Linkara already knows the whole story thanks to Pollo reporting to him via a short range communication system. Linksano attempts to warn Linkara about Holo-Kara's ability to manipulate his holographic visage, but Linkara simply tells the apartment's computer to deactivate him, showing that it was horrifically easy to defeat Holo-Kara. However, Holo-Kara returns at the end of Linkara's review of Batman: Jazz #1 and locks him and Linkara in the room, demanding that they talk. But Linksano contacts the room and reveals that he and Pollo are already working on shutting him off permanently. Holo-Kara then talks to Linkara about the fact that Linkara has a spaceship orbiting the planet and is yet hesitant to use it to do any good, and has brought it upon himself to have Nimue charge her weapons and aim it at Marvel Entertainment headquarters. Holo-Kara justifies that he is not murdering people, but trying to save Spider-Man. He intends to threaten Marvel to destroy them if they do not work on a story to reverse One More Day, also pointing out that comic companies have done nothing but reboot or hurt beloved characters, seeing it as the time heroes destroy the villains. Linkara retaliates by arguing that Holo-Kara is no hero, but a bully, wanting something to be done so his way would be the direction to go. Linksano then short circuits his projector, ending his terror. Despite what he did, Linkara admits that Holo-Kara did his duty, and that he was based on his brain patterns, realizing just how horrible he was. Role in Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Pending